The Android Created To Be A Protector
by Kirin Li
Summary: A short story I've written for Piggy Ho Ho's Fanfic Contest. I liked it so much I descided that I wanted to make it into an actual story! Please R+R! And I hope you enjoy!


The Android Created To Be A Protector.

By: Kirin Li, whom does not own any characters in this story. 

  
  


I opened my eyes for the first time and saw someone more beautiful than anything I had ever 

imagined. Her hair was short and an amazing shade of auburn brown, pulled up in two little 

pigtails, one on each side of her head. Her eyes were a breath taking shade of emerald green, and 

she was smiling, a bright and beautiful smile that could blind any man. She is wearing a light yellow

summer dress that makes her even more beautiful. My eyes open widely as I watch her turning 

towards me. "Hello. Your finally awake." she says to me. "My name is Sakura Kinomoto." she 

continues. My mouth opens but nothing comes out for a moment. "S......Sak.....Sakura." I say finally. 

Sakura smiles at me more. "Do you like it?" she asks. I nod slightly. "It....is a very beautiful name."

I respond. Sakura's cheeks turn a light shade of pink and she smiles again. 

  
  


A woman with long red hair walks up beside Sakura. "So, your awake." she says quietly. "My name

is Washu. I am your creator." she says. "Washu?" I say quietly. I sit up and look around. I am on a 

strange bed in a room that's window faces the rising sun. I am in nothing but a pair of shorts. I look 

back to the two in front of me. "Why was I created? How do I know of things I've never seen before?"

I ask. Washu answers, "It was convenient for you to know things before hand, so that you would not

be confused by simple things. And as to why you were created. . . .You were created to be a protector 

to the Clow Mistress, a very powerful sorceress." I look at her, slightly confused by her words. A pro- 

tector of a powerful sorceress? If she's powerful, then why does she need me? "If this sorceress is so 

powerful, then why does she need me? And who is she?" I ask. 

  
  


Washu smiles slightly. "She needs you because, even though she is powerful, she still needs someone 

to protect her. She hasn't found all of her power yet and there for needs a protector. She is-" Washu was

cut off by Sakura. "I. I am the sorceress that needs, and wants, your protection." she says. I look at her, 

my eyes wide. "You are a sorceress?" She nods to my question. I look back at Washu, remembering a 

very important question. "What is my name?" I ask. Washu frowns slightly, looking away. I look at Sakura 

and see that she is smiling. Washu, too, looks at her. "Your name is Syaoran. Syaoran Li." she says. Syaoran.

'Little Wolf'? She wants to call me that? I begin to like it as I roll it over in my mind."I... Like it. 'Little Wolf' is a 

nice name for me." Sakura giggles. 

  
  


"Syaoran? You choose well, Sakura." Washu says. "Thank you. Syaoran," she says, turning from Washu to me.

"Would you like to go around town?" she asks. I blush slightly, not knowing why, and nod. "Yes. I'd like that."

I say. I stand up and walk to the window and look out of it to the rising sun. "What time is it?" I ask as Sakura 

walks up beside me. "It's six a.m. The twenty-ninth of July ." she replies, also telling me the date. "If we're going out, I'll need a shirt." I say suddenly, causing Sakura and Washu to laugh. 

  
  


Washu walks out of the room and returns with a light shirt. I put it on and Sakura takes my hand and pulls me 

of the room. She guides me to the door and out into the street. She takes me around the town by hand, pointing 

stores out and taking me into the Book Store. "This Book Store has a lot of good books. My friend, Naoko, gets a lot of her fantasy books here." Sakura tells me. "Are there any books here that you like and suggest reading?" I ask.

Sakura smiles and takes me to the 'Fantasy' section and takes out a book. She then leads me to the counter and 

purchases the book. "Oh, this is a good book! You'll enjoy it!" the young woman at the cash register says as she 

hands the book back to Sakura. "Yeah, it is! I'm buying it for my friend to read." Sakura says, smiling and we leave. 

  
  


"What is that book about?" I ask her. She takes it out of the bag and I look at the cover. 'The Sorceress Who Fell In Love With An Android' was the title. "It's about how a young sorceress and her android protector fall in love. It's really a prophesy, but everyone believes it to be nothing but a story. You'll enjoy it." she says with a smile on her lips. We walk to another shop, the Ice Cream Shop, and Sakura buys two shakes. Both chocolate. I taste mine and am amazed at how sweet and tasty it is. Sakura sees the look on my face and smiles. "Do you like it?" she asks. I nod, my eyes wide. "It's delicious! I've never had anything so good before!" she laughs. "You've never had anything before!" she says. I blush and nod in agreement.

  
  


After we finish our shakes, she takes me to the King Penguin Park. We sit under a Cherry Blossom tree, looking out at the sunset on the lake. The day has been so wonderful that I didn't even notice how fast it had passed by. She had taken me to her favorite restaurant for lunch and dinner. Now here we are in the park after eating our shakes. Sakura pulls out the book and opens it to the first page. "Today was exactly how the book says it was going to be." she says quietly. "Even though it's a prophecy, it doesn't say how everything happens. It isn't precise. Because....." she pauses and I look over at her. "It doesn't say that the sorceress tells her love that she loves him until the very end. So, in a way this is really just a book. The parts that are missing is how people believe it to be only a fairytale." she says, never looking away from the page. 

  
  


She puts her hand on top of the page and closes her eyes, then she looks into the water. I sit there, staring at her. Studying her face and imprinting her every feature into my mind. I notice a blush come to her cheeks as she realizes that I'm watching her and I, too, blush and turn my head to the water. "Syaoran." Sakura whispers. I turn my head to her and am startled by her next action. As soon as I turned to her, I found her lips on mine. She was kissing me. Lightly, but full of passion. My heart does a weird flip and I feel a strange emotion in it. I close my eyes and kiss her in return, bringing a hand to her cheek. She then ends the kiss, because of our lace of air. "That was the part that is at the end of the book." she whispers, her forehead on mine and out eyes closed. "Syaoran, I love you. I love you more than anything, even though it seems like we haven't known each other long enough. But you can't control what the heart feels." she tells me, truth in her voice. "Sakura..." I whisper. "Hmm?" she answers me. "I love you too." I say and kiss her again.

  
  


The End. 


End file.
